I'll Meet You Someday
by lyphe
Summary: Maybe he had forgotten. Maybe he hadn't. Either way, she was going to see him. (my first oneshot)


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. They all rightfully belong to...let me think...what's their name...oh yeah! Square Enix! That's it!

**I'll Meet You Someday**

**[One Shot]**

_You have beauty_

_Beyond what words can say._

_And you still make me smile,_

_Day after day._

_She was lost._ An aimless girl, wandering all her life, searching, _straining_ to find that one special person who could bring hope back into her dull, grey life. _She was desperate._ Her love had gone cold, the embers of her heart blown out. _She had nothing._ Her best friends, her family, all gone. _She _was_ nothing._ All the meaning had gone out of her life. _She knew no love._ For the one she truly loved was gone. _Her life was her curse._ For her heart had been broken many years ago.

Her once loved, were now her present hatred. Her younger self liked many a things. She liked rosy sunsets, chocolate sundaes, sand sifting through her fingers, but most of all, she liked the sun.

The golden sun carried rays of radiance, everlasting arrows of light that shot her worries away. They brought her hope when nothing else would. They gave her the prospect that her ridiculous wishes were possible. She found rare comfort in this sun.

But that was then. She outgrew her absurd little fantasies. She grew to detest the bright colors of life. She was old. She had waited her whole life for dreams and wishes she deceived herself into believing. She knew no magic, and no magic crept into her life. Her once bright life was now old and tattered.

She liked night, when no one was awake, she liked the misty breezes that'd carry away her secrets, she liked darkness that'd melt away her troubles, but now especially, she liked the rain.

Rain was there when no one else would be. It stole away the tears she wished to cry. It hid away the liquid that dripped upon her pale cheeks. It would release her agony in its downpours as her artificial pain. She saw rain, and she became a part of it. She melted into it, feeling as if this was true happiness. She knew nothing anymore, and she did not wish to learn.

Time had done its damage in this woman. She knew not what happiness was. Her heart was unfeeling, emotions diminished. Her prince had not come, and she was thrown into a world of lies and deceptions. She had broken away from the world, and tricked herself.

She knew not of what she needed, what she felt. What was fake, and what was real. She had nothing to lose, yet nothing to gain. She lost all senses of life long ago. She was a cold-hearted woman. She detested the sounds of merry children. She hated sympathy for her, for she had lost nothing of worth. In her eyes, her life had no flaws.

Love had not made its appearance in her life for many years. There was a time, long, long ago when she was thirteen...or perhaps she was fourteen. But that was so far back in her life's history. It was a naïve passion. He was nothing. He had nothing to offer, yet he held the one thing she loved him for. _His love for her._

He promised her he'd return, and she believed. Days went by, and still she thought of him. Months went by, and still she thought of him. Years went by, and still she thought of him. There were days when she felt as if she couldn't live without him. Till this particular day, she is still waiting.

Her friends gave up long ago. They all perished, one by one, their souls at peace. She could not die yet. She would not give up until he returned to her. But deep inside, she knew that her desire was not possible. It had been many years since she last saw him. He had died long ago. He fought for those he loved, and not himself. _Foolish boy..._ He should have returned to her long ago.

She lived deep within the center of her island. She was the only remaining survivor of when the _Heartless_ attacked. She hated attention, and she hated the outside world, but she knew that even she could not escape reality. So she'd escape outside once a month, into the cold moonlit night.

She walked along the beach; her bare feet tingled by the familiar feel of the sand. Refreshing breezes cleared her mind a bit. They'd run through her long grayish hair she had not cut for many years. She still bore beautiful, youthful sapphire eyes that carried an essence of youth. She slowly seated herself on the pier. Memories washed through her, all bringing years of forgotten pain. But it was alright. She often longed to be refreshed of these reminiscences. But, she was scared. Scared that her unwanted hopeful desire he'd still be alive and find some way to her. She did not want herself to go through this pain all over again.

The water was disturbed as she dipped her toe into the serene sea. Realizations flowed through her. She had not been helpless. She had countless opportunities to go out there and find him. Regret washed over her like the tide. But she had turned down every chance. She had a sudden longing to just hurl herself into the water, but she was scared of death. _She was a foolish woman._

She strolled about the island, seeing all that had changed, and all that remained the same, which wasn't much. She passed by the old waterfall. It had grown larger, much more water pouring down. She was an abandoned old woman, remorse and loneliness hung around her neck like a chain. So she wasn't entirely happy, her life a wreck and nothing left to live for. But she was not ready to go, she felt almost as if she needed one last glance of Sora before she met death.

She walked on, but a familiar sight catching her eye. Leaves and vines overran the entrance, but she could still make out a small tunnel of some sort. She searched her memory for this particular cave. She knew she had seen this, but what was this...this secret place? _...this secret place...?_ Recognition hit her hard as flashbacks of her earlier days in this cave made their way to her weary old mind. She sighed as sadness fell over her, perhaps the first time in years.

Crouching down low, she slowly crept into the undisturbed tunnel, hoping her frail bones would not damage. She was surprised no youngsters had discovered this place, and made it their new headquarters for their days of play. A twig pricked her flesh. She ignored it. There were far worse pains in this life than a simple prick. The tunnel was long and winding. Her endurance had diminished over the many years, and she worried about how she'd manage to leave once she was in. Finally, she emerged, out, into the other side.

Slowly, she stood up. Her soft eyes held much sadness as she looked about all the stone carvings she and her friends had made when they were young. Her eyes wandered from the messy scribbling of pretend monsters to their common games of _tic-tac-toe_, and _connect the dots_. She smiled faintly, the first in years. It felt awkward, but it was familiar, smiling. Then, her eyes came upon _it_.

She walked slowly towards it, tears almost threatening to spill. Her sad smile widened as she stroked the picture. It was rather crude, but she didn't care. She still remembered that summer they sat down and decided to carve each others portraits. There was Sora, and there was she. Their heads were carved, and presenting to each other was a paopu fruit.

Kairi's tears finally spilled out, tears prolonged from over the years. She kneeled down as she continued to stroke the rough sketch of Sora's head. It didn't matter if it wasn't him in person. She had been waiting eighty years to just see his face. She smiled, this time content and satisfied. _She had finally seen him_ _again._

Gradually, she lowered her body down to the ground, curling herself into a ball before Sora's portrait. Looking at it one last time, she slowly closed her eyes, enclosing herself in an eternal sleep, for she had finally found her place in the world. Her soul was finally at peace, and she was not so afraid of death anymore. She sighed a last happy sigh, before she was gone completely.

_"I'll meet you someday..."_

**Author's Notes:** I just felt like writing a one shot, which I really think I screwed up... I really didn't intend to end it, or write it this way, but it just kinda went like that... Oh well, please review anyways!

-Lyphe


End file.
